


couples night in

by jazziisms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziisms/pseuds/jazziisms
Summary: marco and sasha invite armin and historia over for dinner. much fluff and suggestiveness throughout. marcosasha / arukuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to whip this up for a sweet anon. Happy reading :)

"Yeah, everything's ready!" a bubbly Sasha Blouse gushes into the phone as she stands in the kitchen, leaning against the wall. "You guys can come over whenever you're ready. Oh, you're on your way now? Perfect! Make sure ya'll get here before the food gets cold!" she teases.

Marco wanders into the kitchen just as he hears her southern drawl and smiles to himself, mirroring her by leaning against the wall, one leg crossed behind the other. He knows she tries to hide it sometimes, but he doesn't see why she has to hide from him. She should never have to shield where she comes from. Especially when she's with him and the good friends they've had for almost ten years now.

"Okay...okay, yeah!" A beat. Then Sasha snorts, "No. I won't, I promise. Okay. See ya in a bit. Bye!" She hangs up and mumbles, "Why does everyone assume I'm gonna eat everything before they get a chance to eat something?"

"Because it usually happens."

She starts. "Marco!" Turning around with her hand over her heart, she gasps then pouts, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I would have thought you heard me come in. You've got that hunter hearing thing and all…" his voice trails off when she squints at him, laughing wholeheartedly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah...okay." She can't stay mad at him, really. And mad's not the term she'd use for how she's feeling. She is...startled, that's all.

Marco walks up to her with that warm smile of his, taking her hands in both of his. "Nervous?" he asks, running his thumbs across her knuckles.

"Why would I be nervous? It's just dinner with Armin and Historia. I'm not nervous at all!"

An eyebrow raises playfully. "Hm?"

"...Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous," Sasha admits quietly, looking down at her shoes.

"Why?" Marco murmurs. When she doesn't reply right away, he strokes a hand up her arm, making a tender path up to her face, and tucks her chin up with his finger. "Tell me. Sasha…"

"I don't know…" She peers up at him through her long eyelashes, throat tight, "maybe it's because this might be the first adult thing we've ever done as a couple? And usually people don't take me as seriously as you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ehh, I'm not making sense. I'm sorry. God." Sasha frees her hands to cover her face.

Marco pries them away gently. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

Sasha bites her lip, staring at their entwined hands. "Remember when everyone thought I was joking when I said I was dating you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _everyone_...Mikasa was supportive."

"Yeah, but…" While Sasha has no doubt in her mind that her best friend will always be there for her, there's always a little voice in her head telling her that everyone is skeptical of her because this is her first, _serious_ relationship. And Sasha and serious don't usually come together in the same sentence.

"And Jean. And Connie." Marco leans closer. "And Armin. And Historia. _And Eren."_

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sasha rolls her eyes but there's a smile on her face now. "Maybe it's just all in my head."

"You worry too much about what people think of you. You know what matters?"

"What?"

 _"You._ And me." Marco kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes at his touch, the lightest of blushes making her cheeks blossom.

"I hate it when you're right," she mumbles.

"No you don't," he grins down at her.

"Mm. Lips," she commands.

And he obliges, dipping his head to brush his lips against hers. Her lips instinctively yield against his, arms snaking up his chest to drape around his neck; hands cup the back of his head, fingers slowly threading through his dark tresses. He hums, giving her hips an appreciative squeeze, and she squeals. Marco smiles into the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Sasha pauses before grinning wide, _"my honey bunches of oats."_

Marco laughs and releases his hold on her. Her pet names for him are ninety-five percent food related, and he's most definitely warmed up to it in the two years they've been together. "Go get dressed, _muffin."_

Sasha was still in her pj's. Her adorable, patterned pj's.

"Oh crap!" she exclaims with realization, racing out of the kitchen. "I haven't showered!"

"Would you like me to join you?" Marco calls after her.

"Nice try!"

Marco chuckles, but there's a mischievous undertone to it that makes Sasha run faster with a sudden desire that she cannot shake.

"I'm coming in!"

She _hears_ him before the bathroom door opens, revealing her very freckly boyfriend. His playful gaze darkens when he sees her lack of dress, only left in her bra and panties.

"Come get me then," she purrs.

And by the good grace of Maria, he _does._

* * *

_Knock knock knock!_

Sasha and Marco are taken back to reality, exchanging wide eyed looks before they're rushing out their bedroom and heading for the front door. Sasha asks Marco if she looks okay, if it's too much, and Marco can only reassure her that she looks perfect and beautiful and she has nothing to worry about. ( They are color coordinating. It was Marco's suggestion. )

With his positive attitude radiating off of her, Sasha puts on a smile and opens the door.

Armin and Historia stand there in all their blonde glory with smiles that rival the sun. Historia's outfit is concealed by her pink peacoat, whereas Armin's sweater could be seen under his jacket. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun, while his, now a shorter cut these days, dances with the wind as it decides to blow right at that moment.

Sometimes, Sasha wonders if they're even _real._

As soon as her eyes fall on the brunette, Historia goes straight for the hug, embracing Sasha around her torso since she is the shorter of the two. Armin steps around them - bemused - to greet Marco.

"Good to see you," he says, extending a hand.

"You too." Marco pulls his old friend in for a warm embrace. "How's your grandfather?"

"Still alive and kicking." Armin laughs.

"Coconut!" Sasha lifts her arms next. She's still not over the fact that Armin is taller than her now. ( He's still shorter than Marco, but still. )

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Not likely."

Armin was known for the bowl cut hairstyle for, like, ever. When he finally changed it, everyone went nuts! In the good way, though.

The two went in for the hug, just as Marco and Historia greet each other, and Armin laughs despite himself.

"Have you been adjusting well?" Armin asks. "I know it's hard to be away from your father."

"Yeah. I call him every day, so it's all good." Sasha claps her hands together. "Now! Ya'll go ahead and get comfortable, and me and Marco are gonna put dinner on the table okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good deal!"

Sasha leaves the living room with Marco trailing behind her, leaving the blonde couple alone.

"So what do you think?" Armin asks, helping Historia shrug out of her peacoat and hang it up on the coat rack. His joins hers shortly after.

"I love it." Historia looks around. "Marco's apartment looks so much better now that she's moved in. Like...like it's so cute!"

"I'd have to admit, since you've moved in, my apartment's more... _frilly."_ Armin seeks out her hand, lacing their fingers together. Not that he had a problem with Historia - quite literally - brightening up his ( now _their_ ) place. He doesn't exactly fit into the stereotypical Masculine™ role in society. And quite frankly, he doesn't want to.

"Every home needs a woman's touch." Historia winks at him.

"Dinner's ready!" Sasha announces from the kitchen. "Come now if you don't wanna starve!"

"On our way!" Armin says back, chuckling to himself.

_Please, Sasha. Never change._

* * *

"It's unfortunate that Eren and Mikasa wouldn't be joining us tonight." Marco likes hanging out with them. They are good company.

"Yeah…" Armin agrees, "they're having a double date of their own."

"So I've heard!"

"With who?" Sasha wants to know.

"Jean and Annie," Historia and Marco say at the same time.

Sasha's eyes widen. "And they thought it was a good idea?"

"I trust Jean," Marco vouches in Jean's favor.

"And I'm sure Mikasa will keep Eren in check," Armin adds.

"...I'll give 'em five minutes."

 _"Only_ five minutes?" Marco arches an eyebrow. "I thought you would've had more faith in him, Sasha."

Sasha shrugs. Jean may be one of her closest friends, and yeah, he's had his moments where he showed how much he cared about her, but when it comes to him and Eren, they're unpredictable. They could be fighting one second, but get drunk together in the next and be all sappy. Marco and Armin are often the peacemakers when they all hang out together and use Reiner and Bertholdt as reinforcements if necessary. Connie doesn't pick sides. He just likes the fun of it all.

She smiles to herself. Back in high school, she, Connie, Jean, and Marco were inseparable. And they still are, to a degree. They don't get to see each other as much but they try as best as they can.

She is nibbling on a moist slice of cake when she feels Marco's fingertips brush against her thigh. She makes no sign of noticing, but when his hand finds hers under the table she doesn't move it. She wants his warmth, his comfort, to stay.

They are talking about high school memories and it takes Sasha into nostalgia. She remembers those days when all she had was Connie. Then she met the others. Mikasa became her first female companion. Jean constantly bickered with her, but they always looked out for each other.

And then _Marco…_

Always so kind. Got along with everyone he met. He was that kind of person that would be sweet to anyone and you couldn't tell if he liked them or not. And that was why it was so discouraging to Sasha when she realized she had a crush on him. He treated her the same way he treated the other girls she knew. Mikasa. Historia. Annie. Hitch. Even _Ymir!_

It was so unsettling. Having a crush on someone - who you were _good friends_ with - was always the epitome of disaster. You never know if they like you back, and confessing to them can only go two ways: they either have feelings for you too, or they don't and your friendship is ruined _forever._

Who would've thought that Marco had been crushing on her for just as long, if not _longer_ than that? ( He always teases that he's had feelings for her longer. )

And now here they are, in love, living together, and they're having dinner with mutual friends who just so happen to be in the same position they are in!

Marco catches her eye in mid-sentence, his voice faltering slightly before he continues on with the conversation. His gaze, while brief on hers, translated so much and yet so little.

 _I love you,_ his eyes had read.

 _I love you too,_ hers had sang back.

* * *

"Next time, all of us need to get together," Historia is saying as Armin wraps her coat around her. She pushes her arms through the sleeves, fingers ghosting above his as she does so.

"Name the time and place! We'll be there," says Marco. "It's always good to see everyone."

"Dinner was amazing. Thank you for inviting us," Armin says sincerely.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sasha sighs happily.

"Next time, we should host." Historia looks up at her boyfriend for approval.

"Ooh!" Sasha perks up. "How 'bout it, Armin?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!"

"Anyway, we should be getting home." Armin shares a look with Historia, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Gotta make sure that Eren's still alive."

Sasha snorts.

"I'm sure he's fine." Marco, amused, steps around to get the door for them. "Call us when you get back, okay?"

"We will." Historia nods, but then she stops in place to look back at Sasha and grip her hand. "I'm planning a girls day soon, so don't be surprised when I add you to our group chat, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Sasha gives Historia' hand a squeeze. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, babe."

"We'll see you soon," Armin adds. "Goodnight, guys!"

"Bye!" Marco and Sasha say in unison.

And they are left alone once more. Both parties are quiet for a moment, taking in what just happened. The food was good, the conversations would have gone for much longer if they could, Sasha didn't eat all of the cake ( yet ), Armin and Historia were doing good in their relationship, and now there was a possibility that they were gonna reunite with all of their friends soon.

"Go ahead. Say it."

"What?"

 _"I told you so,"_ Sasha singsonged.

Marco's lips curve up. "I wasn't going to say I told you so, but -"

"Uh huh."

 _"- Hey."_ He pulls her close, pecking her nose as soon as her body was pressed against his. "Stop that."

 _"You_ stop."

"Ha _ha."_

_"Meh."_

_"Meh."_

"M - _mmrph!"_ Her retort is silenced by his lips, and she doesn't even fight him. Not when he picks her up, and certainly not when he carries her back to their bedroom so they can pick up where they left off.


End file.
